


【牙渡】being cursed（身即是诅咒）

by rowlet777



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, Kivala死亡威胁现任翻盖王, Kivala永远滴神, Kivala重新定义防守黑洞, M/M, Mio cheat on Taiga, as well as Taiga cheat on her, megumi is the final girl
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777
Summary: 德兰城堡的女王虽已身死，但她的诅咒久久不散，追索着每一个谋杀者的性命。而这诅咒本身，就是她妖异非凡的血脉，留存于某个年轻人血管里。And Then There None 式长篇，部分梗参考了紫狂大巨的血魔夜宴
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga, Kurenai Wataru/Suzuki Mio, Nago Keisuke/Asou Megumi, Nobori Taiga/Suzuki Mio
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 非常非常慢热
> 
> 小惠主视角，太牙哥复线，小渡是暗线
> 
> 太牙渡深央混乱成一团线

“小渡，你相信这个世界上有魔鬼吗？”

麻生惠捏着坐在她对面的少年的脸蛋，百无聊赖地问他。少年眼里噙着泪花，双手捂嘴，呜呜发出不明意义的声音。他被惠逼到了马车角落里，因为晕车和紧张几乎快要晕过去，作弄完小朋友之后，惠心情大好地倒回自己的位置上，临放手还不忘在那白嫩的脸蛋儿上狠狠掐了几把。

直到这时，围观的襟立健吾才敢凑过去给眼泪汪汪的少年一点口头鼓励。他性格开朗，虽然有些轻信和天真，但没有他，车厢中的三个人不可能立刻就熟识起来。他在一上车后就对着古雅的马车手脚并用的研究起来，可惜这马车包的严严实实，暗红色的车身从外看去并不宽敞，可其中塞下了三人和他们的行李后依然有大量活动空间。健吾甚至能站起来演奏他从不离身的吉他。

另一名少年，虽然也随身携带着乐器，但他从不打开自己的琴盒，大多数时间他总是忧郁而沉默的斜倚在座位上。小惠问他十句话，他可能只会回复半句，若是把他招惹烦了，他会主动用外套和围巾围住自己的头，钻到座位底下。他虽然什么都不说，但是脸上的表情会一五一十告诉别人他在想什么。小惠能看出来他在害怕这趟旅程，但再怎么问，少年也坚决不开口。

“小惠，求求你放过我吧。”名叫红渡的少年逼急了，红着眼圈结结巴巴地求饶，健吾过来打圆场，主动说起他登上这趟马车的原因。

“我呀，本来是在打工的过程中攒钱的，不知为什么就填了个单子，加入了啥……青空至上会，哈哈，虽然也不太清楚他们在做什么，能有钱挣就好。”健吾哈哈笑起来。“毕竟比起什么正义的使者，我更想当个出名的摇滚明星，不是只能在地下酒吧演出的吉他手。”

麻生惠的嘴角抽了抽。健吾又继续说：“有一天，领着我锻炼的认真大叔说有要事要离开，一副神经兮兮的样子……虽然他平时也总在紧张过度。他走了之后，我发现了这封信，我猜是他落下的，追出门之后，却发现这辆车停在门口，指名让我上车。”

健吾从兜里拿出一封皱巴巴的信。“我想拒绝来的，结果那个又高又壮的家伙把我硬生生拽上车了！”

这辆车有两个车夫，一名是看上去未成年，面容像少女一样清纯的男孩子，另一位是极为寡言，给人愚笨憨厚感的高个子。这般诡异不协调的组合几乎没有向他们泄露多少有用的信息，车轮艰巨的向前移动，显示着他们正在走一条不怎么平坦的上坡路。其他两人的眼光随着颠簸的节奏一下下磕在信封上。小惠问道：

“你还没有打开这封信？”

“因为这封信不是我的啊？不过你说的也对……”健吾用两根指头捏起信封一角。“我都追了那么久了，居然连信的内容都不知道……”

他撕开信封。鲜红的墨水只写下短短两行字迹。

“襟立健吾先生。诚邀您参与国王与女王的婚礼，女王之血回归城堡，结束一切。”

读完信后，健吾眼神有点直愣。

“还真是……给我的啊。”

小惠朝着他直乐，亮出藏在怀里，已经读了不知有多少遍的雪白信纸。

“我也有一封专门给我的信呢。”

渡的脸色一直很苍白，他正因车身摇晃而怏怏不乐，但两人都看向他，他也只得轻轻点头，默认了此事。后知后觉害怕的健吾一把抱住渡的脖子，恨不得贴在渡身上，小惠在两人胡闹时，眼神黯然下去。和迷迷糊糊地上了贼船的健吾不同，她此行背负着解开22年前神秘失踪的天才男子之谜的使命，为了让母亲苦恋多年无法遗忘的男人，也为了指向其中的……恶魔和阴谋。

母亲和那所谓的“女王”，有着不共戴天的血海深仇。

惠陷入自己的执念中，她没有看到对侧的渡抱紧了怀中深色的琴盒，洁白的指尖因为使力而爬满了火焰般的红色。

“我们马上就要进山了唷。”坐在车前的少年跳下车，替小惠等人拉开车门。“可以先休息一下，之后我们会一鼓作气冲进德兰城堡里哦。”

“那是个什么样的地方？”下车活动坐麻了的屁股时，小惠随口问道。

少年眉眼弯弯，正当小惠以为他不会说什么的时候，那少年将一根手指含在下唇，状如不经意地说道。

“我认为，那里不是任何神经正常的人喜欢多待的地方。没有阳光，没有充足的空气，不会有人想要在那里奉献什么，想的只有掠夺。……仅存的善良，只有那被穿刺钉在十字架上的圣人装饰。”

“但是，”男孩儿耸了耸肩。“城堡地下埋着几十吨的黄金呢。为了钱也值得跑一趟不是？”

“他是什么意思？”小惠小声自语道。渡却捕捉到了她的话语，犹豫片刻，嗫嚅道。

“我想…也许不应该有人进入那座城堡……城堡本身也在驱赶无关的人。”

健吾想拉上他一起走他：“你想走吗？”但环顾四周的森林，几乎没有像样的道路可以行走，荒芜的难以置信，想要走到大路，恐怕要徒步至少一天一夜。

而渡也拒绝了他。

“我不能走。”少年轻声说。“我走了，会后悔一辈子。”

“他们、会逃吗？”

三人走开后，高大的男人忽然开口，吐字却非常吃力。

“我不知道。有可能的话，我希望他们都能主动离开…”少年叹了口气。“可是如果这样，我们将一辈子被封在城堡里……这也是让我们的朋友解脱的唯一方法。”

“音也…不会高兴的…”

“唯有‘女王’之血，才能破除‘王’的诅咒，”少年说道。“既然次狼相信，我也愿意相信音也的孩子。即使‘女王’需要的是血债血偿，我们也能因此得到救赎。”

“一切从对‘女王’的诅咒开始，也应当由‘女王’的复仇作为终结。”

ttbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白衣男子登太牙让小惠心生警惕，他出现在这里，究竟是出于什么目的？

“那是什么？”惠指着一棵树惊叫出声。“好像是一张脸，你们看啊！”

渡和健吾好奇地凑了过去，看清后，健吾露出了夸张的怀疑神情，而渡簌簌地打起了哆嗦。

“……那是，怨念，强烈的怨念。”

说完之后，他弯下腰去干呕起来。小惠无语地看着他。

“拜托你坚强一些，这只是个树瘤而已啊！”她生气地指了过去。“只不过因为三个孔的样子像人脸，所以我才会指给你们看啊！”

对男人不能轻易说不行，但此时，惠和健吾怜悯地目光已经给场上剩下的那个人宣判了死刑。

紧接着，他们又遭遇了死人手指形状的蘑菇，飞舞的带着巨大眼珠花纹的蓝色蝴蝶，等等诸类……惠注视着少年因各种新奇事物而神经绷得愈来愈紧，面上一副神经过敏的样子，忍不住叹了口气。

他究竟有没有走上过社会啊？

但是……红渡的相貌确实有一种贵族的柔弱纤细感，这让他看上去异常稚嫩，纤细，轻轻一吹就会像开至最盛的花朵般散乱一桌。他的忧郁，敏感，流露出一股不被宠爱且长期服药的领主夫人惯有的歇斯底里，但又被一条锁链系住了理智。他对自己的身世闭口不提，但琴盒能显示他的家境应当不俗。

小渡是被怎样培养出来的呢？惠思考着这点。转瞬间，她跟着渡走到了更为茂密的森林深处，健吾被他们甩的不知去处，而迷了路的渡扭着手指低下头不敢直视她。

“对不起……”渡又开始习惯性道歉，“我真的是随便走的…”

小惠瞪了他半晌，忽然一个锁喉猛击把他紧紧扣住。

“我们要是迷路饿死在这里怎么办啊啊啊——”

他们的头顶传来了噗哧一声轻笑，一瞬间，渡绷紧了肌肉，被围巾遮住的脖颈上有根蠕虫般的血管拱动了起来，但又因身体根深蒂固的自我控制收敛起来。他随着惠抬头时，已毫无异色。

有一只白色的灵鸽收拢了羽翼，栖在枝蔓中，但再定睛看去，就会发现那是个白色的身影斜坐在树上，面目被树影藏去了大半。

见他们注意到了自己，带着黑色皮革手套的左手拂开嫩叶，手的主人粲然一笑。惠哆嗦了一下，她感觉自己像是遇到了天敌的獴，忍不住弓起腰来。下意识的，她将小渡往身后推，警惕地瞪着那才现身的年轻男人。

奇异的是，即使令惠感到非常不快，但那男人对他们并没有任何敌意，相反看上去相当的和缓平静。他也并非那种让人看了会产生敬畏的凶恶长相，白衣男子的长相非常英俊，他的五官轮廓深而古艳，仿佛带有一点漂洋过海的浪漫感，像是人们口口相传的剧本里会出现的贵公子形象。

像是林中的牡鹿，像是原上的白狼，像是蓬莱唐镜柄垂下的银色丝络。

小惠意识到，他们一直在白衣男子的注视之下，这让她喉头生出一股恶心的黏腻感，但渡望着那突然现身的男子，已然是一脸向往的迷醉，直到她用力地拧了一把，才醒悟过来。

“啊…”仿佛是意识到了自己的失态，渡的脸一下子涨得绯红，不住的道歉，但眼神还是不断地朝着白衣男子那边瞟。

“你是谁？”

小惠注意到这男人的外套和裤子都是由一种白色丝缎织成的，细细的绣着一些鳞片状的暗花。她做过模特，因此还记得这类丝缎很难清洗，一般被用在礼服或者定制套装上。不会有人穿着更加容易脏污的白色绸缎，在荒郊野岭里闲逛，更不会坐在树上任由粗粝的树皮直接磨蹭在衣角上。

在人烟罕至的地方遇到这种人有些恐怖。小惠咽了咽口水。白衣男人望着渡那飘忽不知所措的样子，唇边的笑意变得深了些。他没有理会小惠，当少女想要责问他时，却被身边的男孩儿一把揪住，渡轻轻摇头，也将自己的眼光从男人身上移开了。

小惠明白他的意思，遇到无法理解的事物，转身离开是最明智的选择。可是那男人仿佛看穿了他们的去意，从树上跳下拦在了他们身前。这时，他才看向了小惠，他的审视让小惠感觉自己不是人，而是一件待价而沽的货物——甚至更糟。她见过很多优越感浓重，毫不客气的把女人表明价钱的生意人，但没有一个人有着白衣男子的眼神。

“你们迷路了？”白衣男人问他们。“希望你们只是迷路到这里。这不是什么好地方。”

“啊哈哈还好啊，”惠打起了哈哈。“这里至少空气很干净啊。你……是住在这里么？”

“现在这儿被罪人污染得不成体统呢。过一段时间，就会好了。”那男人说。“一会儿见。”

就好像只眨了眨眼，他们面前的男人就消失了。也可能是他闪身藏进了身后的树林里，但那身显眼的白衣，此刻连一个衣角的踪迹都寻不到。惠惊得目瞪口呆，而渡吐出一口闷气，注视着那男子方才所在的位置，露出了迷惘又沉迷的神色。他的脖颈上仍沾有些许桃花的艳色。

“我…从来没有见过那样的人……”小渡喃喃地说。“像王子一样……”

小惠奇怪地看了他一眼。“那个人长得是很英俊，但是你这样说……他也确实是个不招人喜欢的‘白马王子’。”见渡露出不解的神色，她挤了挤眼。“男孩子是不会懂的，现在的女孩子，都不喜欢这种装腔作势的男人了！比起被他们恭维，我们更想要得是尊重，尊重懂吗？”

“所有那些自诩为精英摆着一副臭脸，说什么你太弱小了，让我来吧，还是让专家处理吧的男人，都是垃圾！”

小惠下了定义。她身后传来一声不满的咳嗽声。

“惠，我看你是在公报私仇吧。”

一个穿着烟灰色和黑色夹克的瘦高男人嫌弃地看着被吓了一跳的惠，他旁边站着健吾，朝着渡干笑耸肩，用口型说。‘是师傅’。

刚出现的，名叫名护启介的男人和麻生惠相识已久，但每次见面就会迅速开始毫不留情的互掀老底，他正在训练襟立健吾，表面上是追捕嫌犯的赏金猎人，但除了通常的犯罪行为，名护还是处理另外一种对人类危害极大的威胁的高手。

惠很清楚他在做什么，虽然不服气，但名护的出现让她因为信件和神秘男人吊上去的心稍稍落了下来。健吾和渡还不知道此行有多危险，不知这是幸运还是不幸。

在离他们不足十米的草丛里，荧光闪闪的蓝色蝴蝶落满了一地，用细长的口器吸收着甜滋滋的腐烂汁液。一条白色的蛇从一块块蝴蝶喜爱的食物旁优雅地曳驰过，吞吃着这些蓝色的羽虫。

名护的装腔作势，在旅途的最后阶段成功的征服了小渡，惠看得眼角抽搐。渡已经完完全全成为了名护的小粉丝，名护甚至许诺在城堡时教他如何更有男子气概和步入社会之道，全然不顾惠在一旁拼命阻拦。

…………这孩子，看来没办法拯救了。

“名护先生，和小惠来到这里，都是因为蓝天至上会的缘故吧？”小渡好奇地问。“你们是因为什么原因聚集到那里的呢？”

却是少年车夫发出了一声轻笑。

“至上会的负责人，岛护经常会和一些超自然类的传闻联系起来。听说你们的组织里都是处理怪物的好手是吗？”

名护冷冰冰地哼了一声，小渡不自觉地瑟缩了肩膀。车夫浑不在意地继续说道。

“他已经到了，特意来安排我们迎接诸位——说不定他现在正忙于接待之前认识的许多熟人呢？”

“下雨了。”另一个车夫的声音插了进来。

“啊啦~那我们可要加快速度一点了？”年轻车夫轻快地说道。“诸位，享受最后一段轻快旅途吧？”

渡拉开车厢上的帘布，只有几线细细的雨丝落在玻璃上，而远处，太阳尚未被乌云遮蔽，把西边的天空映成一片夹杂着紫色的危险橙红。

几乎所有在车厢里的人都是最后一次看到如此美丽的夕阳。

下车时，小惠突然觉得一阵心悸，她压制住莫名的恐慌，打量着陌生的德兰城堡。从外表来看，这座暗红色的城堡有6层楼之高，华丽的玻璃窗几乎从上贯穿至下。但进入其中之后，才发现这座城堡里有着数不清的房间和尖塔，像一座庞大的迷宫，却不见任何光线透入其中。

这座城堡安静至极，除了其中点燃的幽幽烛火，没有任何其他光线，甚至像一座废弃多年的死城。尽管墙壁上布满画像，彩色的玻璃窗嵌在了高处，这里依然传达着阴森的气氛。但却是一座异常华丽，辉煌的死城，红色的地毯就像散落的花瓣，把他们诱入这座城堡的巨口中。

红渡在进入时，发出了一声微微的呻吟，他闭着眼，似乎在倾听什么。名护瞪了他一眼，但不待他们发问，少年已经恢复了正常。

“…走吧。”他只是偏过头，这样说道。

可容纳几十人的大厅里已经坐了一些人了，但小惠能感觉到，那些投过来的视线颇为不善，带着恶意的嘲弄。岛护，和他的老友木户明应当早就到了这里，但她没在人群中发现这两人。

同样察觉到危险的还有名护启介，他的肌肉一直绷得紧紧的，直到换上了侍者服的车夫之一为他端来了葡萄酒，都没有放松一丝一毫。

“已经到了晚餐时间，为什么只有佐餐酒，而没有正式的餐食？”名护问道。

其他的客人里传来了一声嗤笑，不过他们还是回答了名护的问题。

“这里很久没有人住过了，除了能够窖藏的酒之外，新鲜食材当然来不及采购充足……不过，我们这里有一个名叫犬饲的厨师，因为闲得无聊跑去了厨房，你们可以期待他端些什么上桌。”

这话听上去令人微妙地不适，但又不知道这错乱感从何而来。忽然，小惠用余光看到渡的视线投向了他们头顶的一处，有人正顺着盘旋的楼梯缓步而下。

是他们在森林中遇到的白衣青年，身后跟着两名显然以他马首是瞻的男人，一人是头发有些花白，但非常健壮的管家一类，另一名戴着眼镜的男子脸色青白，十分消瘦，但他的目光在惠的身上停留的格外长。

白衣男子与渡对视，微微一笑。他看了一眼身后的男人，独自向渡走来。

“能看到你，我还是很高兴的。果然还是，来了啊……告诉我你的名字吧。”

“…渡。我叫渡。”

“我是登太牙，你的父母的姓氏呢？”

小渡眨了眨眼，仿佛没听见他的问题一般。“太牙君？我可以如此称呼你吗？我们…是不是曾经见过面呢？”

太牙望着他。 

“如果我们见过面，那我一定会留有印象。可惜，除了今天下午，我从来没有见过你——但我们说不定能成为一见如故的朋友，渡君。”

消瘦男人的目光从惠的身上移开，落到了渡和太牙之间，小惠觉得，他看渡的目光简直像是在看一块发臭的抹布。已经将渡视为徒弟二号的名护似乎要因为那不善的视线上前质问，仅仅只是刚见面，他们一行人就被城堡中的各路人视为碍眼的垃圾，这让小惠非常不解。

“太牙大人，真遗憾，但恐怕现在只有这些货色了。”消瘦男人又在惠的脸上剜了一眼，冷冷地说道。“还请您不要心急，其他的正事更为重要。”

还不待太牙点头，已经落锁的沉重大门忽然弹开了。太牙和渡警觉地同时转向门厅。

雨势早在他们到达时就转为倾盆大雨，雷闪交加，此时寒冷的雾和水迎面扑来。一个被淋湿的身影无助地站在门口，闪电把她的脸庞映亮，她的眼睛又圆又亮，清纯可怜，是个看上去才成年的动人少女。

“我…、我是被召唤而来。”

湿透的少女拿着一封已经被雨水浸泡的字迹模糊的信件，挣扎着说道。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 登太牙以一串带血的珍珠和麻生惠打了赌，珍珠代表着城堡里全部活物的命。  
> 这串珍珠，从前代女王的颈上垂下，遮住了她被分尸的刀口。

铃木深央浑身都湿透了——她很美，才长成不久，变得透明的衣料贴着她玲珑的曲线，使得她不得不抱着手臂，看似是怕冷一般，实则是挡住他人看到更多细节的目光。

惠陪着她上楼换衣服，“你的箱子漏水了，先换我的吧。”

深央羞怯地和她道谢，惠笑着对她说。“不用那么客气啦。我们这边也有个和你一样爱脸红的孩子。”她向身后比划。“看到了吗？他就藏在后面。”

拐角处传来了一阵惊惶的躲藏声，深央掩了掩胸口，惊恐的瞅着那处。

“不不不，他不是什么变态偷窥狂，这孩子只是在担心……”惠连忙解释道。“他和你很像的！”

“是……感觉吗？还是气质？或者是……”

“是气质吧？有些神经过敏……其实我搞不通他，甚至还有深央小姐你，为什么要来这种阴森森的地方，看着就不适合疗养精神…”

惠看着可怜巴巴的深央，忍不住问。

“即使是接到了请柬，也不是一定要来啊？”

因为那种缥缈的含糊言辞，就连惠也开始生出了些微的懊悔之意。但正巧走到了分配给深央的房间，少女和她点头致意后，一句话不愿多说一般闪进了屋子里。这时，藏在他们身后的健吾才拉着渡跑了出来。

健吾痴痴地看着关闭的屋门。

“深央可真是可爱啊……这段时间，也不知道能不能和她说上话。”

而渡绞着手指，目光聚集在惠的脸上，正努力思考方才她顺口说出的话。

“你是以为，深央小姐，有什么苦衷吗？”

惠抬起一边眉毛，但还是回答道。

“因为直觉。我总觉得，我们是在这里的人里，知道信息最少的那批。至少我的请柬里没有任何对我有用的信息——一般人会直接当做恶作剧扔掉。除非另有所指，或者，很多信息被掩藏了。”

健吾眨了眨眼。“喂，小惠，说得像是这里是什么魔窟吗？”

散发着橙色火光的顶灯噼啪地闪动了一下，他吓得差点跳起来，紧紧抱住了小渡。小渡梗了一下，忽然对着他们说。

“等到明天早上，我们就去和车夫问问看，能不能把我们送走？或者问问看名护先生，有什么办法……这里并不是可以久待之所，健吾，小惠，你们有这种感觉吧？”他犹豫了一下，强调说。“但…我们不能告诉其他人，就我们…越少的人知道，越少有变数。”

渡为什么会这么想？更何况，自己并不准备这么快就离开古堡。

而且，惠忽然想起，自从进了古堡，少年和高个的车夫就再也没有现身，自己也总有中被人窥视着的不快感……

“惠小姐，请过来下，拜托了…”铃木深央的声音猛不丁在门后响起。她红着脸，用蚊子大小的声音向惠求助。“似乎没有，可以更换的干内裤了……”

“放心，交给我吧！”惠比了个OK的手势。然后转身比了个砍头的姿势。

“你们不许偷看！”

为了避雨，整座古堡的窗户都被紧锁，但惠确信自己感受到了夜晚的空气在她的脸上流动，穿过木质楼梯，地毯走廊，像是深山中的洞穴——她明明顺着自己去时返回的，手里提着干爽的换洗衣物，却感觉自己跑进了一部恐怖片，任何一个角落里都可能有木乃伊，狼人，或者是某个心怀不轨的猥亵犯……

此刻她手里只拿着干内裤，赤手空拳可以应付第三类坏人——但愿不要用到腰间别着的秘密杀器。不过名叫次狼的男人知道，被这东西抽到会有多疼。

这个有着漂亮蜜糖色肌肤的少女穿着褐色猎装，衬托得她像是骄阳下的向日葵。如果不是她正在走动着，让人来不及捉住她的影像，则会被人误以为是模特的海报——但她此时正被框在次狼手中画像里。

消失多时的少年车夫趴在他的腿边，脚一晃一晃地，白色的袜子惹得次狼心烦，一脚把他踢到了屋子的那头。

“你怎么回事啊！”少年生气地扑了过去，抓着他的头发磨着牙。

“烦死了，你挡住我看她往哪边走了！安静点螺门！”次狼冲他吼道。被拘禁在城堡里多年，三人之间早就熟得不分你我，彼此之间毫无什么客气可言，如果是面对其他什么人，次狼还可能会多维持一会儿体面的假象，但对着其他两个不能生孩子还狂拖后腿的家伙，他是真的毫不掩饰自己的坏脾气。就在那分神的工夫，惠的影子就从画中消失了。

高大的车夫——力擦着红酒瓶走了过来，他此时身着一身庄重的侍者礼服，担忧地看着空白的画像。

“由里？”

“……”次狼朝后倒去，没有说话。力皱着眉头，拿起了那面次狼用来窥看惠行踪的画框，摇晃了几下。

“她怎么样？现在？”

“…不太妙。”力老实讲。“她旁边、有人，但、看不大清。”

“不能出现在画像中的人？有意思……就像刚刚那样吗？她不可能这么快就回过去。”次狼思忖片刻。“不太妙，但不一定有危险。我们姑且观望吧。”

“我更关心，那一边呢……”螺门浅笑着说。“啊，他动了！”

“你想干什么？”一身白衣的年轻男人努力地对着她掩饰着脸上的嫌弃，但他的眼睛冷意十足。“那又是什么？”

“你想看吗？臭不要脸的色狼！”惠毫不示弱地回敬她。

两人在走廊上相撞，彼此都吃了一惊——惠是不能相信自己居然在这么小的一片范围内都迷了路，而太牙似乎从未料想过会在这里看到她的可能性。短暂的互瞪之后，两人那不对付的气场就彻底暴露出来了。

如果换个环境，比如在什么高档餐厅或者pub里，惠说不定会和他寒暄一番，比如给他介绍个可爱的女孩子之类的，固然矜持自傲如太牙会一口回绝，但至少不会吵起来——如果旁边是小渡之类温柔弱气的孩子，惠会把他捉到一旁去咬耳朵，远离那个假惺惺的登太牙。

话说回来，这又是什么地方？这里看上去可不像是他们来时的走廊，连装潢的气氛，都变得莫名阴湿。惠拢了拢衣袖，老旧的壁绘，血红的天鹅绒靠垫，还有铜光都黯淡失色多年的家具，但这应当是间闺房的沙龙套间，供聚会的书架和酒柜一应俱全。他们就像是来迟了太久的客人，讪讪地站在原地不知做点什么好。

惠尝试去辨认书架上那些陈旧的书卷，但多是她看不懂的外文，更有许多她无法确认是不是文字的鬼画符。有些无趣，她便把目光移向了一旁梳妆台上的妆龛。

很自然的，小惠就着上面的半身镜拢了拢头发，又抚平了衣服上的折纹，虽不在正式工作时间，但打理自己不是让人厌烦的工作，直到太牙讶异的声音响起。

“你在看什么？”

惠的手僵住了，她也察觉到了不对劲的地方。太牙就立在她身后，但镜中只映出了她一人，意识到这一点后，脑中产生了在瞌睡时被惊扰才会出现的清醒感，镜像也随之改变。

镜中的女人换了一副模样，惠差点捂着嘴巴叫了出来。那不是她自己的脸。那女人光裸着身体坐在铁椅上，双目紧闭，浓密的睫毛像贝壳一样卷翘。她的皮肤浮着一层健康的粉红光泽，深色的丰满乳晕和膨胀的腹球都表明，她已身怀六甲。

她的四肢依然保留了柳枝一般的婀娜，却被黑色的铁枷铐了起来。除此之外，她身无一物，只在脖颈上系了一条珍珠项链，随着平稳呼吸在双乳间轻轻摇动。

“你看到了什么？”

太牙的声音反而让惠更加慌张，她意识到，太牙看到了同样的场景，同一个令人恐惧的镜中人，甚至比她更早。

“一个女人……”她颤声说道。

“还有呢？还有什么？”

如果按常理来说，这女人身上最显眼的必然是她的孕腹，但不知为何，她并不想说出这事实。于是只摇头说，“她…晕倒了，也被绑住了……但还活着。”

她感觉到太牙的目光在脑后停留了一刻，但她没有说谎，也不认为那目光能化成实物的钻头凿开自己的脑壳，便强作镇静，只是太牙下一秒的动作让她摸不到头绪。

他伸出左手，在镜面上摸索了几下，又换了另一只手重复动作，像是要叩破玻璃一样。

“你干什么呢？”

“奇怪。难道这封印是针对别的人的？”

太牙在思索着什么，他的目光在镜中人和小惠的脸上梭巡，落到了惠这里，大半化为了不屑。

“你只不过……是个女人。”

“太牙君，你对我有意见吗？”惠差一点指着他的鼻子骂回去，年轻的男人却让开身子，让她一人面对诡异的魔镜。

“麻生惠小姐，劳烦你，去触碰那名女人吧。”

“你说什么？”

“她有东西要交给别人，但明显，我不是那个‘别人’，我也并不想碰到她的身体。你才是她要找的对象。”

小惠感到莫名其妙，但这古怪的气氛，和太牙笃定的语气由不得她再质疑，她也只得好奇地把指腹贴在了镜子上。然后未有任何阻碍，她已经十分惊讶地把手伸进了镜子里，碰到了那女人丝滑丰润的肩膀。

太牙冷冰冰地笑了。“去把她的项链解下来吧。”

惠紧张地看着女人，但她没有任何醒来的迹象，因为不敢把左手也伸进去，她只能用单手胡乱地解开项链。当雪白的珍珠滑落下女人的脖颈时，一条红线从她的脖颈里伸出，旋即细细的红痕变成了湍急的瀑布，直朝着小惠的脸溅过来。

惠惊叫一声，太牙的手已经迅疾地盖在了她的脸上。片刻的黑暗之后，手腕上的袋子啪地一声落在了地上。太牙松开了手，任由惠软软地跪坐在地上。

“骗人吧…刚才那是什么？”

“恶灵。”太牙轻描淡写地说。他们站在两条走廊的交汇处，刚刚的一切，不过就像一场虚妄。

“只不过是恶灵的幻象罢了。”

在两人之外，见他们的身影重新出现在了监视的画框中，次狼反而蹙紧了细眉，紧盯着太牙。

“恶灵的幻象？”螺门抿起嘴。“听起来好吓人哦——不过，所谓的恶灵，可是自古堡建成之时，就一直在徘徊的名产哦！”

“真正可怕的是，恶灵所作的诅咒，他正在一点点的，准备把你们，一个个都杀掉哦！”

螺门笑得甜如蜜糖。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有角色死亡
> 
> 太牙深央情节很重

那不是虚妄。

惠嫌弃地抻开衣褶，抬手时，掌心光滑的触感告诉她此前种种并非幻觉。

登太牙用指尖捞起了那串项链，圆珠泛着柔和的荧光，还有一颗精巧如血滴的珊瑚玫瑰缀在后颈处，不过小指盖大小，却栩栩如生。惠下意识攥紧了珠链，太牙却松开手指尖。

“我还不至于和你抢东西，既然她要给你。这可是存在了几百年的至宝，属于上一位女王，”他意味深长地看着她。“藏好它，最好数数看上面有几颗珠子，切莫任它随意滚落。”

小惠哼了一声，把那条项链塞进了裤袋中。她用指尖漫不经心地的拨了拨珠粒。

然后，拢共有17颗珍珠从她指尖划过。

项链遮住了那美而妖异的女人脖颈上险恶的刀口，一旦丝线迸裂，珠坠如雨，是否那颗漂亮的脸也会砸进她脚下深红的血洼里？

“惠小姐！”从走廊另一端跑过来的铃木深央慌张地打断了她的思路。

“你…”小惠刚想问本应该在屋子里等待衣物的深央为什么会跑来这儿，深央就抢先说。“渡君、还有健吾君，都不见了！”

“什么？”就连登太牙都吃了一惊。

“他们没有和深央小姐待在一起吗？”

深央畏惧地看了一眼太牙，很是局促的捉住了上衣的下摆——她的两腿正不停的来回交叉着。“一开始，他们确实是在门口等我的……”

——大约二十分钟前，她听到渡说，惠一直没有回来，他在担心。

“我…我要去找小惠，这里如果一个人呆着，总觉得……很奇怪。”

渡走后留下健吾一个人守在门口，他试着和深央熟络起来，但深央实在不怎么擅长于聊天，他犹不死心。正在开玩笑的声音，却忽然的静了下来，深央不确定的唤了几声，却得不到回应。

“…然后，我就打开了门，走廊里是空的。”

深央涨红了脸，眼中噙着泪水。“他们不会有事吧？”

“会不会他们提前回了房间？这里有这么多走廊，很有可能深央小姐正好没有撞见他们。”

“但…那样停下话语太突兀了……简直像突然消失了，而且，我刚刚过来的时候，走廊是回型的，我们都住在一层，不可能…”

深央还待再说，一旁的太牙比了个手势。

“与其你们在这里东猜西猜，还不如早点回到房间里，确认他们不在之后多找些人手去找他们。”

深央望着太牙戴着手套的左手，像是突然想到了什么，她的身子左右打起晃来，又不敢确认。惠没有看到她眼中的挣扎，但太牙看到了。待惠转身时，他叫住了本想跟着惠快点离去的深央。

“铃木深央小姐吗？有些事想要问你。”

惠正纳闷深央不走的原因，见那纤弱的少女两脚像是被绑上了石块般粘在原地，太牙把手搭在她正在微微颤抖的肩膀上，已显出逐客之意。

“深央小姐？”

深央深吸一口气。“惠小姐…你先走吧……”

“……”

惠眨了眨眼，太牙和深央之间，有一个她读不懂的哑谜。

“如果你受到了胁迫……”

“不！不是这样的！我…我有话要和他说！”深央矢口否认，惠也只能把她留在原地，她却并不知道深央焦虑的原因正在少女握成拳头的手心里燃烧着。

而太牙洞悉明了。他牵起深央的左手，轻吻手背。

“请让我看看你的掌心吧。”

尽管有了心理准备，但深央的脸还是蓦地雪白，眼泪忍了多时，还是坠在了她摊开的手心里。

“果然是你……别怕，别怕。你来到德兰古堡的缘由，已经理解了吗？不懂也无妨，请允许我来教你……”

深央下意识想躲，却被太牙揽住了腰身，年轻的男人闯进了她所能忍受的私人距离里，即使有着俊美的外表和不容拒绝的强势态度，深央依然从心底里生出了抗拒。

“是我，你已经知道我是谁了吧……我对你很满意。”

而她却不这样认为。深央闭紧眼睛，忍住了作呕的冲动。

从某处传来的响声，古老的雨水滴进了裂开的棺柩中。棺柩之所以不适用木材或者金属，是为了让其长久，之所以选用温和色调的大理石，是为了让这实际上出乎人预料的东西看上去更像是棺材，而非它本质想要封闭的，历久弥坚的某种死物。这死物通过附体获得热量与流动性，本质可能接近于血。

虽然屋外的一切都沐浴在阳光之下，但屋内所有的东西摸起来都冷冰冰的。透过彩色玻璃窗射进来的光线，水泥和石砖的白垩气味，一切都有着被阴霾抛光的大理石的感觉，这一切，都源于筑造在其下的地宫的材质所蒸腾出的阴冷感。

这条密道静谧如一般小路，石壁上生着凝露和小蜘蛛，远处有暗河泊泊的流水声。空气潮湿湿润，地板因厚厚一层青苔滑泞难走，而青苔也因从未被人踏足而更加厚实肥沃。直到今日。

某种伏在地面，拖着厚重皮甲的生物正匍匐前进，爬得极为缓慢，仿佛它的骨骼撑不住沉重的外壳，尚不习惯这具新的身体。

但这具身体极为艳丽。它的身影矫健又修长，分明属于男人，却有一种狂野和雌欲杂糅成的诡异。优美的双肩向上拱起，覆盖着华丽的银盔，脊柱凹成一个让人心叹的弧度，然后向后延伸成月亮般丰满的翘臀，漆黑的皮革紧紧地绷在那几乎要爆出来的肥腴曲线上。

但它最引人注目的地方，莫过于胸口前那抹血红，仿佛是被它咬断的牺牲者的鲜血染红的。如果不是被银器束着，行动间那对沉甸甸的丰腻胸脯怕是要像女人一样抖动起来了。

一只兼具了妖淫和狞恶的怪兽。

好似死囚犯，又如重甲骑士，它的脸上覆盖着坚固的面具，有着大得不可思议的一对金色眼眸，在昏暗的地道中巡睃着。

它的内外，有一种躁动不安的邪念正在涌现，那双金黄的兽睛在黑暗中忽明忽昧，仿佛在寻找猎物一般。

那趴在地上的艳兽，忽然轻盈一跃，身影消失在黑暗中。

良久，红渡喘出一口气，他纤细的身体隐在了一具封印石棺的暗处。再三环顾附近没有任何威胁后，他才揉着僵硬的手肘缓缓走了出来。

他忧虑地回头看了一眼那石棺的铭文。

SAGA。

他的头顶传来翅膀拍打的细声，但想也知道，古堡和地宫中不会有明亮欢快的鸟儿，孽生的多是长着锋利口器的食肉夜兽。他细白的脖子在暗处显得太晃眼突兀，又毫无设防，仿佛在邀请着夜鸟栖落在血管林立的要害处。

悄无声息的，红渡伸出被汗水和灰尘糊得看不出原先颜色的手，迅疾地接住了恰要落在他肩窝处的一道金光，让人丝毫想不到，他刚从几乎让他窒息的重压下脱身出来。

然后他不得不立刻俯倒在地，一群黑压压的影子从他头顶呼啸而过，空气中灰尘和粪便的味道四处洋溢，等到穴居蝙蝠群飞远之后，红渡并没有立刻从地面上爬起来，而是脸色凝重地将耳朵侧贴在地面上——某种窸窸窣窣的细响仍在地宫里盘旋。

一种靠爬行移动的怪物就在他不远处。

“咳，如果杀死想要具有不死属性fangire，必须准确的攻击到它们的心脏或大脑，最简单的方式是切断头或者钉穿心脏。等到它们确实变成了尘埃和碎片，就可以暂时放下心来了。”

螺门用手撑着下颌，指指点点道。

“但是，对付与它们共生的眷族，就要用别的方法了。牙蝙蝠的话，一定要刺破它们硕大的灯泡眼睛，这样它们的脑子也会爆炸。而说到古老的沙迦蛇属，把它们的皮剥下来，才能有效阻断它们的永生……虽然现在的大多数fangire已经不记得它们的王室是怎么驯服蛇之眷族了。因为具有蜕皮的神秘性，沙迦蛇是最早用于武装的眷族，据说其中的蛇皇连龙都能一口吞下呢！”

螺门幸灾乐祸地笑出声了。“虽然我们也是因为在这里住了几十年才发现的……各位刚来的访客们要是知道了有几百条剧毒的蛇钻在德兰城堡的各处，是否还能睡好觉？”

次狼走过来接话说道。“但是这些蛇一直保持着「冬眠」，除非「SAGA」铠甲的封印被人解开。而前代女王的后裔在刚刚做了什么，你们能猜得到吗？”

他的目光停留在画像中，涌现着一股遥远的忧伤。“他再次封印了盔甲，把封印全部加固了一遍。谁知道他究竟在想什么？”

“尽管流着女王的血，毕竟是‘那个人’的孩子啊……”

不知道为什么，说到此处，在场三个人同时都垂下眼，沉默无言。

女王是珀耳塞福涅在人间的代行者，凡是看到她容貌的人，都会疯狂的爱上这位若即若离，带有死亡气息的绝世佳人，她年轻苗条，美若天仙，并且是永远的女神。

女王理当如此美丽，乃至于凡是见到她的男人，都会忘记性爱之外的任何乐趣，变成只剩一根阴茎的皮囊。女王会用一半的时间从你身边逃开，而剩下的另一半时间，则是你要从女王的控制下挣脱出来，否则你的脉搏就会像冬季一样寒冷，皮肤因为失去水分变得发白而干燥。

并且，女王不会真正死去。下一个女王犹豫不决是否真的要被众人包围，再冷酷地榨干他们时，上一位女王还在门外徘徊，即使死者已经归于大地，但吸食鲜血的过程，仍在耐心地持续。

深央愣愣地贴在冰冷的玻璃上，屋外雨未停消，正常人不会考虑在这时离开城堡。她至今仍没有做好成为女王的准备，雨流的泾向在玻璃上不断的变向，她的心绪混乱，看着登太牙和匆匆赶过来的名护启介一起处理现场。

但在太牙偶尔回头，两人目光撞在一处时，她会像触电一样猛地转开脸。太牙则安抚地朝她笑笑，似乎是因为不愿意沾到血，他站得更远一些，在名护沉重地搬动受害人时，他更多的是在观察，虽然面上有着同情之色，但深央看得出，那不过只是做做样子罢了。

可以确定的是，襟立健吾是个完全的人类，他在失血过多之后没有化作透明的结晶碎片。名护在尝试完一切他想得到的抢救措施之后看上去像是要杀人，但他说出的话依然十分克制：

“是fangire干的。我会调查出这一切，让它血债血偿。”

但他忽略了，不管是在一旁泣不成声的小惠，还是跟在她身后发现了血案现场的太牙和深央，都没有对这个名词产生疑惑。和更加懵懂的小惠比起来，名护隐隐猜到了什么，每一个手持德兰城堡邀请函的人，都或深或浅有必须来到这里的理由——

如果他继续追问下去，或许今晚他并不能走出这条回廊。


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 气氛忽然绿/白了起来
> 
> 太牙哥：说好我先来的呢？
> 
> kivala：虽然你很帅，但小荣（光荣次郎）才是我最喜欢的那款~

所谓fangire，次狼一直颇为不屑地腹诽他们为寄生虫。如果说dega一族处于半生半死之间，fangire则是出生之后就失去了大部分的生命力，变成能够吸收水分的海绵，袭击其他种族保持自己的皮相。

在保持着拟态之姿时，很难直接分别出fangire和其他种族的区别，除非他们暴露出自己进食用的牙。

有个饥饿的fangire攻击了襟立健吾，将他掠夺一空。小惠一定要去确定不在场的红渡的安危，而名护启介坚持要惠和他一起行动。留在原地的太牙在两人离去之后就一扫遗憾之情，凝神沉思起来。他见深央蹲下身去，为健吾整理衣饰，便不满地抱起了手臂。

“你居然在为人类伤心？”

深央不敢直接回答，她扭过头去，细声回答。

“并…并没有。我只是想知道，是谁贸然出手……在这种小地方，虽然，也没有说不可以……但，在有人类猎手的情况下……还是应该小心才好。”

太牙脸色稍霁。“你说得不错。至少也该让这里的人好好的认识一下，这座古堡的新主人了。”

深央低头称是，她那驯服温顺的样子似乎让太牙很开心，以至于没有注意到少女攥紧到几乎嵌入掌心的指尖。

“好了，”太牙拍拍她的肩膀。“人类不值得你同情，我还有很多事情要征求你的意见，这应该会让你心情好转的？”

“嗯…那是？”

“是我们婚礼的细节。你喜欢什么样式的礼服呢？除了仪式上的婚纱，还要准备三套呢。”

面对着太牙的微笑，深央的心几乎垂到了胃那里。

惠慌慌张张地往回赶，名护虽然嘴上十分嫌弃，可到底也还是追着她的步子跟了过去。尚且还不知情的红渡安安静静地待在屋子里，看到了眼眶通红的小惠，吃了一惊。

“怎么…”他还没有问完话，小惠已经扑进他的怀里。

“呜哇哇哇哇健吾他……”

听完名护言简意赅的说明，渡表情一片空白，惠花了很久才让他初显真心，却被健吾的死打击的不留片甲。曾经在渡脸上短暂停留的笑容此时难寻踪影，他低着头，长长的刘海遮住眼睛，整个人仿佛失去了水分和色彩。

“是我的错…”渡喃喃地说道。“都是我的错……”

“幸存者的负罪感，”名护叹了口气，走过来拍了拍他的后背。“不是因为你让他落单才造成这件事的，重要的是找到凶手，你多出些力，最要紧的是为健吾报仇，而不是自怨自艾，觉得是自己造成这件事的。”

渡咬着嘴唇，拼命地摇着头，仿佛在忍耐什么痛苦，惠头靠在他的怀里，抽搭着鼻子。

三个人虽然表现不同，但哀愁的气氛和彷徨不安却将他们同时笼罩住。

“有人会偷走他人的梦想。”次狼十分不虞的说。“我还记得…那个骗子，都已经二十多年过去了。”

是的，就是他。力磨着牙点点头。

“那个人叫三宅澈哦，”螺门无辜地瞪着大眼睛，嘟起嘴巴。“他是个星探，所谓星探呢，就是把普通人的梦想和钱包一起榨取一空的吸血鬼，他是个真正的fangire呢。所以…”

“我们都记得他，”螺门的微笑时，颊上会露出可爱的梨涡，让他本就幼小的外表显得更加稚嫩。“也记得梦想有多甜美，尝过了梦想的滋味之后，人会变得特别容易饥饿，更何况最难以压抑欲望的fangire……他马上就要变成饱死鬼了。”

胆敢步入这座城堡的人，都早已被诅咒缠身，不过就是等待着死神的翅膀何时覆住他们的视线。

当然，此时的三宅并不知道他已经被盯上了，他在猎食时，会将寄托着猎物梦想的战利品留作私人收藏，但由于这次行动只是临时起意——身边没有其他fangire，又遇到了落单的人类，他便忍不住在其他贵族fangire前下手了。

元老和干部具有优先猎捕的权利，但他完全可以推诿于不了解新任的王和后。三宅打得一手好算盘。

出于习惯，他悄悄摸到了这次的猎物的门口，本以为不引人注意的撬锁会花费一些功夫，但没想到，他只是轻轻一拧，门把手就自动转开了。

那把吉他，便是他想要的纪念品——只是出乎意外，还有另外一人待在屋子里，正抱着他心心念念的吉他。

三宅没有多想，他随意的扫了一眼，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

这只猎物看上去似乎更加美味……

名护启介站在视角无死角的主厅楼梯上，他正和至上蓝天会的会长，岛护交代健吾的意外。岛护是一个不苟言笑的中年人，显然，一个猎魔学徒的死亡不足以撼动他的心，他更关心的是这座城堡里存在的魔物。

“这里自然存有fangire，本身，这就是王族居住的邪恶之地，我们这次也是深入腹地了。给我们发出请柬的，不论是什么人，都决不出于好心。”

岛护摇了摇头。“fangire的新国王和女王都觉醒了，如果这时剿灭他们，其他的魔物也会一蹶不振……就像上任女王和王死亡之后，fangire们消停了很长一段时间，直到近期才有起色。”

名护问道。“王和女王，还有两棋子，是fangire里的最强者……岛会长，您是否曾经近距离接触过他们中任一者？”

岛护犹豫了片刻，还是点头承认。

“强大，可怕……说实话，我直接放弃了和她的正面冲突。”

“她？”

“女王——真夜。她是个邪恶的疯子，我从来没有见过那么疯狂的女人……想到就让人心生后怕，但不可否认，她的魅力足以勾走任何一个她想要的男人的魂魄。”

“宛如精灵和女妖，她的血统魔魅又淫邪……但强大绝伦，而且她才是fangire王室的最后正统继承人，而非上一任国王。”

“女王……真夜……”

名护轻声重复道，这名字唤起了某些久远的隐约回忆，不过在未确定出处前，他不准备将自己的感觉告诉任何人。名护虽然任性，却非常严谨：这点让他鲜少失手。

他听见啪哒一声。

名护反应迅疾的转过头去，他一脚翻上楼梯扶栏，滑到了底层，盯着那片正在扩散的鲜红，有一颗覆盖着甲片，生着巨大犄角的头颅在滴溜溜的打转着。

他握紧了掩在口袋下的驱魔装备，缓缓的抬起头，血腥之气已然散逸在空气中。岛护仍留在楼梯上，眼光和他聚焦在同一处，那巨大的水晶吊灯上。

在无数割面锋利的水晶巢穴中，有一只鲜红胸脯的夜鸟放下了他的手中的无头尸体，尸体在自由落体的过程中仍保留着人形，直到跌落并碰碎在地面上，方显现出深灰色的本相——且稍纵即逝，很快便四散为纤薄的碎片。

“……怪物？fangire？”名护的发问不是对着fangire的残骸，而是那舒展开身躯，任由自己从水晶灯上倒挂下来的奇妙异甲：他的周身缠满了锁链，在银质的肩饰下，是一对厚实的胸肉，胸甲就像是成熟到快要爆汁的鲜红果实，散发的烂熟的甘香。既不失战士英武的风采，又隐隐勾勒着让雄性疯狂的媚惑。淫靡而又危险的邪物。

难以想象，会有这种既充满了肉欲，又附带有强大魔力的武装，那双凶恶尖锐的黄色兽眼仅仅只是从名护的脸上扫过，就让他的冷汗从额头流了下来，正当名护决意动用他的真正「武器」时，怪物开口了。它的声音辨不出性别和年龄，听上去也并不耳熟。

“那个fangire，是杀害了襟立健吾的凶手，我…不是为了和你们战斗而来的。”

不仅是名护，连至上蓝天会的会长都露出了吃惊的神色，但他很快便反应过来，稳住心神后，用更加警惕的目光盯着红色的骑士。

“可是，你并没有声明，你不是我们的敌人……Kiva。”

那被称为kiva的魔甲并没有回复，而是轻轻一晃，任自己从灯上坠下。

名护的瞳孔瞬间缩成一点，下意识的挥向了kiva，但在下落之初，kiva便打了个响指，身躯散开成无数红色的蝙蝠，迅疾地隐没入了阴影和缝隙中。

“kiva……？”他喘着粗气，心脏狂跳，脚一软半跪在了地面上，虽然心有不甘，可不得不承认，kiva确实明明白白的摆了自己一道。

这时岛护方才慢慢地拾步下梯，凝重地说。

“kiva之盔。那是fangire王室的重宝，常人不可动用，在上任王去世之后，就已被封存……为什么会出现在这里……所有者又为什么会袭击自己的同族？难道……他并不是四棋子之一？”

“有人动用了kiva——”戴着眼镜的瘦高男人忽然拖长了声音，他摘下眼镜，细细地擦着镜片，似乎想要以此驱散某种不洁的脏污。

“是的。”登太牙脱下了一身难容灰尘的白衣，他现在穿的夹克和长裤更偏近耐脏的灰蓝色，可能是因为见到尸体后想要转变心情。“明天召集rook和queen，我们需要尽快处理这个问题了。”

“不是现在么？”眼镜男人，即为主教挑起了眉头。

“我有约了。”太牙彬彬有礼地微笑。“对方是高傲的淑女，迟到或者爽约后果相当严重的那类。”

……显然，这次的新女王不是这种类型，主教轻轻地皱起眉。不过，女王现在人又在哪里？

铃木深央非常慌乱。目睹了刚刚认识的人——哪怕只是个人类——被忽然袭击，又感受到了kiva盔甲的复苏，她感觉自己似乎被卷入进了一场凶恶的对决里。

她后悔为什么要来这个地方、并不想和现任王结婚、也不想猎杀人类——fangire的寿命很长，单纯维持生命需要的能量并不算多，如果刻意压抑，至少在一个人类的正常寿命期间，他们可以不猎食。但仿佛接受了命运的召唤，她身不由己的到达了这里，又被太牙盯住了。

深央哭着在走廊里疾奔，内心惶惑不已，她也不知道要去向何方，也不知道如何让自己停下来。

可当她微微回过神的时候，自己的双脚已经停驻在某个房间门口，她深深地陶醉于某种温柔的旋律，还未意识到之前，就已经被俘获。那温柔，平和的音律让她的心都安静下来，仿佛浸入了温暖平静的海洋里，被悠悠的海浪冲刷着四肢。

深央情不自禁地推开门，乐曲停了下来，她这才如梦初醒，脸涨得通红，第一反应就是和屋中人鞠躬道歉。

“深央小姐……你也哭了吗？”

居然是红渡。他神色忧郁萎靡，怀里抱着的却是健吾留下的吉他，深央并不知道他弹奏的曲目的名字，但是旋律已然足以抚慰自己惊恐迷茫的神经。

“渡君……我…我很害怕。”她含混的说。“对不起，打扰你了……”

“我是想为健吾做点什么……我们才认识不久……但吉他的所有技巧，都是他交给我的……我过去从来没有接触过吉他，也没有想过去学习其他的乐器。”渡低沉地说道。“他教我的一切……让我觉得，我能做一些不一样的事情，改变自己……从既定的宿命里走出来。无论结局如何……至少……我学会了这一点……”

“……无论结局如何？”

“深央小姐，是宿命主义者么？”渡苦涩地将额头抵住吉他的颈，他似乎不报什么希望。但深央不知为何，鬼使神差的摇了头。

“……”意识到自己竟敢否定自己使命，深央拼命的低下头，就算知道眼前人对自己的真实背景一无所知，也羞愧和恐惧的不行。

“或许，深央小姐比我勇敢呢。”

深央不可置信地抬起头，却发现，渡望着自己的目光异常的温柔，他深棕褐色的目光里带着温暖的光斑，哪怕是眼下的些许小痣，都溢出了阳光般的温度。

“如果你愿意……我想为你弹点什么……这是……我妈妈留给我的曲子，如果以后有机会，或许…我…会为你用小提琴演奏……但今天……谢谢你，还记得健吾。”

“深央小姐……每个人都有自己的心音，或许这只是我个人的一种感觉和猜想……我听到的深央小姐的旋律，非常的纤细，藏着深深地伤感，但又是那么的温柔……请你保持着这份感觉，这份旋律……你的心音是那么美丽……”

望着红渡拨弄着琴弦的纤细手指，深央听到了自己脑内如同一千万只蝴蝶在舞动和撞击的声音——已然无法抑制的为面前的少年坠入爱河，痛苦又甜蜜。

她又绝望地想起来——不，不可以——那份初生的心意绝不可被外人窥得。一旦被人知晓，面前的少年会被她的国王，登太牙处死。

他是不能爱的无望恋人。

“这里，这里！”

黑暗中传来少女银铃般娇俏的音色，可是这里哪有少女的影子？一片白色的光点轻灵地在空中翻转，娇笑着停在了场中男人的手里。原来，那竟是只白色的蝙蝠在口吐人言，即便她的声音甜美又娇憨，也让人心生寒意。

“你的蛇笛……我可是费了好大的工夫，才从深渊之底找出来的哦~”白色的蝙蝠撒娇道。“做这件事的人真是丧心病狂，先是把sagarc大卸八块扔得到处都是，害我满城堡的捡，还要把蛇笛扔到充满了剧毒的深渊里，如果不是‘笛’都被下了几乎无法破坏的咒令，这个家伙，一定会把蛇笛砸碎！”

“谢谢你，kivala。”场中人含着笑说。“如果不是你，事情要麻烦很多，还好我找到了你，也有幸得到你的倾囊相助。”

“哼哼~不过我并不会和你签订契约呐。虽然你还蛮讨人喜欢，就是太过于年轻了，如果你再年长个六七十岁，就是我最喜欢的那一款了！”

“我知道，”那男人说道。“你不会和男性结契，你对突然出现的‘女王’怎么看的？”

Kivala娇笑起来。“她？素质不错，但不是我喜欢的那一款……那个小女孩，可是很容易神经失常错乱的一款…令我想起了那个让人不快的先代女王。”

“……”

场上的男人没有接话，白色的蝙蝠嗤笑着，在他身边翻飞不停，像红石榴籽般眼睛里不断闪耀着残忍的快乐。

“kivala，你说得就是这里吗？”那男人蹲下身来，将怀中的碎块一一取出，那些由机械和白色鳞片拼杂而成的碎块缓缓蠕动起来，朝着一个方向爬去。

终点是一个深蓝色的圆盘型——核心，两只蛇眼暗淡的闪动，生命征兆奄奄一息。

“太残忍了……居然以这种方式……”kivala惋惜地说道。“我的力量还不足以揭开那个残害sagarc的家伙留下的封印，所以呢，只好让你过来亲自处理了，”

“他有多强？”

“我的回答，可能会激怒你哦？”

“确实。”他淡淡地说。“相对于抢先夺走了kiva的他，没有盔甲的我，确实称不上劲敌……所以他一定要先手我封印了其他铠甲，可怜的sagarc，你一定吃了很多苦……”

诡异又清澈的笛音慢慢响起，四散的碎片血肉回到了机械古蛇的身上，它断断续续的吐出了人类无法了解的短促叫声。

“sagarc被清除了攻击他的人的记忆，如此邪诡的封印，”kivala奇道。“即使让最博学的主教来做，也不一定能做得比他更加诡异，这种魔法非常古老……如果是我的老爸在，他倒是有可能看出施术者。”

男人用手轻轻捧起了sagarc的身体，将小蛇的身体抬起的一瞬间，一声裂帛音让白色的蝙蝠都差点心魂不守的摔在地上，而男人纹丝不动，只是用两根手指轻轻搓起了从sagarc中心穿过，将它死死钉在了地上的物件。

“是一根头发么？”kivala好奇的问。

悬挂在男人指尖中的，是一根细软的长丝，根本无法想象它是怎么穿透了坚硬的半机械魔物，让几乎不死之物痛苦万分，难以挣逃出去的。

如果在场者有通晓音律之人，那他们会发现，这根长丝很有可能是一根琴弦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 性癖是老头的天价美少女上线，这篇里会有kivala（变身器美少女蝙蝠）和假面骑士kivala（光夏海），但kivala和夏蜜柑不是一个阵营。kivala跟着太牙哥疯狂搅屎，夏蜜柑则负责定期出现追杀小渡和太牙哥（）
> 
> 夏蜜柑在这篇里设定也是翻盖的前代女王，徘徊在城堡里的恶灵（排除城堡里的威胁和保护人类翻盖的亚萨西幽灵），后期物理降神救惠惠的剧情救火器
> 
> #假面骑士kivala一脚把自闭少年踹出十米远  
> #假面骑士kivala死亡威胁现任翻盖王  
> #假面骑士kivala暴打扑街仔兄弟  
> #夏蜜柑，永远滴神！


End file.
